


Virtual World

by CillianChamp



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CillianChamp/pseuds/CillianChamp
Summary: In the remake of the story arc in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, The Ignis have been revived after the events of VRAINS, and been transported back in time to Yugi's time, but where they meet The Darcy Kids, the unpopular siblings who are not very good at dueling. Suddenly, they, along with Yugi and the others, ended up being transported to a digital universe, created and controlled by Noah, where they are forced to duel the Big Five in order to escape with their mind in their own bodies.





	Virtual World

Somewhere


End file.
